Transceivers are used in wireless communications to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves in free space. In general, a transceiver comprises three main components: a transmitter, a receiver, and an LO generator or frequency synthesizer. The function of the transmitter is to modulate, upconvert, and amplify signals for transmission into free space. The function of the receiver is to detect signals in the presence of noise and interference, and provide amplification, downconversion and demodulation of the detected the signal such that it can be displayed or used in a data processor. The LO generator provides a reference signal to both the transmitter for upconversion and the receiver for downconversion.
Transceivers have a wide variety of applications ranging from low data rate wireless applications (such as mouse and keyboard) to medium data rate Bluetooth and high data rate wireless LAN 802.11 standards. However, due to the high cost, size and power consumption of currently available transceivers, numerous applications are not being fully commercialized. A simplified architecture would make a transceiver more economically viable for wider applications and integration with other systems. The integration of the transceiver into a single integrated circuit (IC) would be an attractive approach. However, heretofore, the integration of the transceiver into a single IC has been difficult due to process variations and mismatches. Accordingly, there is a need for an innovative transceiver architecture that could be implemented on a single IC, or alternatively, with a minimum number of discrete off-chip components that compensate for process variations and mismatches.